Psychedelic Nightmares
by Cael Luciano
Summary: Android Psyche has just meet his new master, and is more than a little frightened by the strange man. Why buy an android when you "Love humans! All of them!" Oneshot?


**Disclaimer: Not mine~**

"You are my new toy, Psychedelic Dreams. A pretty long-winded title for such a little thing, ne? I think I'll just call you Psyche."

The little brunette blinked from his bowing position on the floor. It would be rude to make eye-contact with his new master without permission, right? He thought as he replied simply:

"Master may call me whatever he pleases."

There was a soft chuckle from across the room where his master was seated. Psyche peeked through his dark fringe to see the long legs of his master clothed in black jeans crossed leisurely. He returned his gaze to the floor quickly, wondering if he should feel nervous. He was the newest model in the sentient android industry, still a prototype in fact. He didn't really have any sort of experience as this was his first master, and the only order he had been programmed with in advance was as simple and vague as it was terrifying:

Master's word is law.

"Is that what you're programmed to say?"

Psyche opened his mouth to answer but his master continued without break-

"Ah, silly me, of course it is."

Psyche frowned slightly. He wasn't programmed to say anything. Besides his ultimate rule, he was free to think and act on his own… if his master allowed it. But now his master was saying he was programmed to say things… Psyche said nothing. It wasn't his place to correct his master.

"After all, no matter how advanced technology becomes, you are still a machine. The closest you can come to human thought and behavior is imitation, and stiffly at that."

Psyche's frown deepened. What part of 'sentient' did his master not understand? He thought and felt just like a human would. Scientists had spent years and millions of dollars perfecting Psychedelic Dreams and androids like him.

His master stood and walked over to him, pausing before his crouched form. "Tell me Psyche, what do you think of humans? Or rather, what are you designed to think of them?"

Psyche felt a bit flustered. He hadn't expected to be questioned, only ordered. "Well, the ones I have interacted with so far seemed, uh, nice."

Above him, Master laughed. "Nice? _Nice? _How elementary! For a machine you must be a bit dumb, ne?"

Psyche felt a jab of annoyance as more laughter followed. Master's word is law, he reminded himself. Even if Master is not very kind, I can't contradict him.

Suddenly Master was kneeling before Psyche, placing a hand beneath his chin and raising his head. Magenta eyes looked up into his master's face hesitantly.

Master grinned at him, and he smiled a bit in return. "Though you look like me, you remind me of a certain monster I know."

"Monster?" Psyche asked, blinking. According to his database, only children believed in monsters… Maybe Master was the childish type?

"Yep~" was all he received as an answer. Master appraised him a moment longer before releasing his chin and standing again. He walked away from his expensive leather couch and headed for the desk situated before the wall-sized window overlooking the city. He looked out the window, staring down at the people carrying on with life as usual. "You're simple."

Well, Psyche supposed that was an improvement from 'dumb'. "Simple, Master?"

"Yes. With all the technology put into making you breathe, move and speak, you're a simple creation. You have one goal in life, one desire. To please me." He turned and smiled at Psyche. "Or is 'desire' also too complicated an emotion for you?"

'Master's word is law, even if he isn't kind and his smile is creepy,' Psyche thought, fighting back a shiver.

"I want what Master wants."

"Yes, yes," Master said, nodding indulgently as if he was speaking to a child. He turned back to the window. "Humans are extraordinarily complex. There are countless emotions they experience in a lifetime, and the actions they take based on those emotions are even more numerous. They are sixteen classified personality types and a 1 to 400 percent variation of those personalities, and even when two people are the exact same percentages, they can have nothing in common. They hate and persecute and murder one another because of religion and race and language and sexuality and beliefs… and they come together over something even more ridiculous. _Love." _Master turned away and shook his head in contempt. "Such a frivolous thing. My love is far greater than theirs."

Psyche fidgeted, grasping for at a chance to change the subject to something a bit less disconcerting. "Um, so then, is there someone you love, Master?"

Master grinned widely. "All of them~"

"Huh?"

He turned back to the window and spread his arms out like he expected a hug from the world. "Humans of course! They're so wonderfully complex, conceited, deceiving, hateful, confused creatures struggling to survive that I can't help but love them!"

Striding back to Psyche and grabbing him by the hand, he pulled the android to the window. "Look at them! They're nothing like you! They're nothing like that monster! And they're all mine!"

Psyche gulped involuntarily as Master met his eyes, the crazed grin falling from his face and his voice lowering to a whisper. "You see, Psyche, they are not _nice_ at all…"

**I'll end it awkwardly here, cuz my mom's about to kick me off the computer… Hope I wrote Psyche well for my first time!**

**Yeah, just want to tell my readers that I've removed all my stories' 'hiatus' status, but am rather busy as of late. I'm taking a little break from everything in an attempt to write one or two more chapters of Apostasy before I have to go to church camp. **

**And actually, now that I've finished this… I like the idea of continuing it. Anyone else think so? I didn't even get to write Tsugaru in this…. **

**Psyche: I don't think I'm gonna like this story…**

**Me: You'll be fine! :D **

**Psyche: …Okay. Now, everyone, if you want more of this story-**

**Tsugaru: Or if you want to see me in it-**

**All three of us: REVIEW~! **

**Me: On a random note, what's **_**your **_**personality type? :D I'm an ENFP! **


End file.
